


Some Chocobos are more equal than others

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Anything your chocobo can do, mine... well he can't do, but at least he's cute.





	Some Chocobos are more equal than others

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to manic_intent for helping to beta and provide expert gamer advice on FFXII ;-)


End file.
